The present new and distinct variety was originated by me in 1974 as a result of a breeding program begun in 1943 at my commercial nursery in Hayward, Calif. It was invented by crossing undisseminated seedling 57 D-2 and pollen parent "Ripples", U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,939 granted Sept. 16, 1969. The object of the cross was to produce a larger, faster-growing plant, with a better red color and very double flowers similar to the double flower form of the pollen parent "Ripples". It has been grown under normal greenhouse environmental conditions at Hayward, Calif., and annual asexual reproduction of my new variety by cuttings since 1974 show that the new and distinct characteristics of the hybrid come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.